Chroma
' Chroma' is a Pattern Color added in the 1.0.2 update. There is only one award it is needed for, #69 Breed Expert, but Chroma frogs are also very popular for their colourful appearance. Chroma frogs are unique in that the Pattern Color changes in a rainbow array. It is the only genetic attribute to have a dynamic colour. It is similar to the Glass mutation in that it is only found in rare breeding types. Of course, breeding a Chroma frog with another can also produce Chroma frogs. Note that Chroma is the secondary trait, so it is possible to have an X Chroma frog, but not a Chroma X frog. Also note that because Glass is a primary trait, it is possible to breed a Glass Chroma frog once you have those traits in the parent frogs. Chroma frogs are not hard to find when breeding any frogs from the list below together. It should be noted, however, that the listed parents are not guaranteed produce Chroma offspring. The best method for obtaining Chroma frogs is to view the possible offspring from the breeding screen as it will be visible there. It is also possible to obtain Chroma Frogs through racing. There is a forum dedicated to Chroma exchanges. Hey frog-lovers, Please forgive me to post this small text here. Over the last days I tried to bring some order into the chaos of the original list (a real Sisyphean task and I'm not done yet). First of all I added the frogs' Levels to this list, and (besides the sorting function) I tried to give this list something like a Basic Sorting. So here's a little explanation to understand the sorting: Pairings are primarily classified according to their LEVEL, f.e. Lv.1 + Lv.1, Lv.1 + Lv.2, Lv.1 + Lv.3... - ...Lv.2 + Lv.1, Lv.2 + Lv.2, Lv.2 + Lv.3... and so on... All frogs of the same Level are sorted by their position, as in the Froggydex, Level 1: ANURA + Anura (1), Anura + Crustalli (2), Anura + Velatus (2), Anura + Clunicula (3)... Level 2 (1): CRUSTALLI + Anura (1), Crustalli + Crustalli (2), Crustalli + Velatus (2), Crustalli + Marmorea (3)... Level 2 (2): VELATUS + Anura (1), Velatus + Crustalli (2), Velatus + Velatus (2)... and so on... If there are multiple pairings with the same race(s) (f.e. Golden Pruni ANURA + Black Albeo VELATUS and Olive Bruna ANURA + Olive Albeo VELATUS ) the frogs are sorted by the Base Color of the first frog (Parent 1), as in the Froggydex... -...which means that the *Golden* Anura comes before the *Olive* Anura. Given that the base color of Parent 1 exists several times (f.e. WHITE Callaina Crustalli + Aqua Albeo Crustalli and WHITE Aurum Crustalli + Purple Bruna Crustalli), then the pairing is sorted by the base color of Parent 2: White = White - but AQUA comes before PURPLE... Greetings, Thomas aka OnkelOhio (talk) 15:38, December 23, 2015 (UTC) Chart Breeding combinations of frogs that will result in the Chroma design color (without having the Chroma trait expressed physically) are ever being discovered. They are as follows: A little supplement to this list: Category:Pattern Colour Category:Chroma